


Kręgielnia

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [91]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Larry. Louis ze swoją sześcioletnią córką spędzają czas w kręgielni. Chłopak idzie dla nich po coś do picia, a gdy wraca znajduję córeczkę z Harrym. Okazuje się, że dziewczynka podbiegła do chłopaka, gdy tylko zobaczyła jego loki, i zaproponowała mu wspólną grę. Harry zgodził się, ponieważ kocha dzieci i zawsze chciał mieć dużą rodzinę. Podczas spotkania Larry'ego, obydwóm chłopcom zapiera dech w piersiach. Pod koniec dnia umawiają się na randkę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kręgielnia

\- Brawo, Mia - krzykną, kiedy kula rzucona przez jego córkę zwaliła dwie kręgle. Podszedł do 6-latki, na której twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech i wziął ją w swoje ramiona, całując w policzek.  
\- Tato - pisnęła, kopiąc nóżkami i próbując się wydostać z objęć ojca – Puść – w końcu szatyn ją wypuścił i mała usiadła przy ich stoliku, obserwując jak Louis wziął kulę i zbliżył się do toru.  
Louis miał 18 lat, kiedy urodziła się Mia. Los sprawił, że musiał sam zająć się wychowaniem córki. Mimo to nie poddawał się i starał się, aby dziewczynka miał wszystko co potrzebowała. Na szczęcie miał do pomocy rodzinę i przyjaciół, którzy pokochali małą pannę Tomlinson.   
Louis kochał swoją córkę z całego serca, która była najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu. I choć czasami odczuwał brak drugiej połówki, był szczęśliwy. Mimo to chciałby mieć kogoś, z kim mógłbym wspólnie wychowywać córkę. Niestety większość facetów, z którymi się umawiał, uciekało jak tylko mówił o Mii. Niektórzy byli na tyle mili, że tłumaczyli mu, że nie są gotowi, aby wziąć odpowiedzialność za dziecko, ale byli też tacy, którzy nie dzwonili i nie odbierali telefonów.   
\- Tatusiu – Mia zwróciła uwagę szatyna. Louis spojrzał na nią, łapiąc jej brązowe spojrzenie.  
\- Tak, skarbie?   
\- Chce mi się pić – oznajmiła – Kupisz mi sok? Proszę.  
\- Jasne – poczochrał jej brązowe włosy, co wywołało pisk dziewczynki – Tylko siedź tu i nigdzie nie odchodź – przypomniał jej. Kiedy Mia skinęła, dając znać, że rozumie, oddalił się w kierunku bufetu. Zatrzymał się w kolejce do kasy i cierpliwie w niej czekał. Po około 10 minutach czekania, wracał do miejsca, gdzie zostawił Mię, niosą w dłoniach dwa kubki z sokiem pomarańczowym dla córki i porzeczkowym dla siebie.   
Był kilka metrów od ich stanowiska, kiedy zauważył wysokiego mężczyznę z burzą loków na głowie. Stał do niego tyłem i z tego co widział Louis, brał Mię na ręce. Poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku, a przez jego ciało przebiegł strach.  
Czego obcy mężczyzna chciał od jego córeczki? Dlaczego brał ją na ręce? W głowie miał tylko jedno – porwanie!  
Nagle wezbrała w nim złości i nie myśląc nad tym co robi, podszedł do nieznajomego.  
\- Zostaw moją córkę – krzyknął, wylewając na niego zawartość kubków.  
Usłyszał pisk córki, wołający go, kiedy mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę. Widział zszokowanie na twarzy nieznajomego. Jego pstrokata koszula, miała plamy pomarańczowe i fioletowe, a z jego, teraz mokrych, loków kapała mieszanka dwóch soków.   
Mimo to, w tej chwili, jedyne na czym szatyn mógł się skupić, było to jak przystojny był nieznajomy. Mocno zarysowana szczęka, pulchne różowe usta i duże, błyszczące, zielone oczy. Był wyższy od niego i pod koszulą, mógł dostrzec pięknie wyrzeźbione ciało i tatuaże.   
\- Tatusiu – pisnęła Mia, tym samym wybudzając dwóję mężczyzn z transu, podczas którego nie potrafili oderwać od siebie wzroku. To otrzeźwiło Louis. Wyrwał córkę z objęć nieznajomego, a jego twarz ponownie wyrażała wrogość.  
\- Co chciałeś z nią zrobić? – zaatakował kędzierzawego.  
\- Co? Nic, ja nie… - widać było, że jest spanikowany  
\- Tatusiu – krzyknęła dziewczynka, klepiąc lekko szatyna po twarzy, aby zwrócił na nią uwagę – Harry nic mi nie zrobił, to ja go zaprosiłam, aby z nami zagrał.  
\- Co? – Tomlinson nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje.  
\- Harry przyszedł na tor obok nas, kiedy poszedłeś po coś do picia – zaczęła wyjaśniać – Ma takie ładne loczki – krzyknęła z uśmiechem - i zaproponowałam, aby z nami zagrał, a Harry się zgodził.  
Nagle Louisowi zrobiło się głupio, tym jak zareagował. Spojrzał niepewnie na mężczyznę, który przyglądał się im, jakby nie dostrzegał, że jest mokry, brudny i zapewne lepki od soków.   
\- Mia – westchnął – Nie powinnaś robić takich rzeczy, jeśli kogoś nie znasz – skarcił córkę.  
\- Przepraszam tatusiu – powiedziała skruszona – Już nie będę, obiecuję.  
\- W porządku – pocałował ją w policzek i wrócił wzrokiem na kędzierzawego - Przepraszam – przygryzał lekko wargę, niewinnie spoglądając na zielonookiego – Wylałem na ciebie soki i zniszczyłem koszulę, odkupię ci ją, obiecuję.  
Harry dopiero teraz się ocknął, zauważając w jakim był stanie i spojrzał na swój strój.  
\- Po prostu przestraszyłem się, że chcesz porwać Mię – wytłumaczył.  
\- W porządku – ponownie spojrzał na szatyna i jego córkę, a jego usta ułożyły się w uśmiechu, dzięki czemu w policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki.  
\- Um…na pewno? – był niepewny.  
\- Tak – potwierdził – Rozumiem cię, zapewne sam bym się tak zachował, gdyby chodziło o moje dziecko.  
\- Oh, masz dzieci?  
\- Co? Nie, ale bardzo chcę mieć dużą rodzinę – wyjaśnił – A ty, masz tylko Mię? Nie planujecie z żoną więcej dzieci?  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył – Nie mam nikogo, sam wychowuję córkę – wyjaśnił.  
\- Oh – wyrwało się kędzierzawemu, jednak po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech – W takim razie, może moglibyśmy się spotkać, na przykład iść do kina – zaproponował.  
\- Tata lubi kino – krzyknęła Mia z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Um…ja… - nie był pewny, czy powinien się zgodzić. Jasne, chciał się z nim spotkać, jednak po tym jak potraktował Harry’ego…  
\- Proszę, uznajmy to jako rekompensatę za moją koszulę – nalegał. Widać było, że mu zależy.  
\- W porządku – zgodził się.  
\- Świetnie – wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i podał go szatynowi – Wpisz numer, napisze ci, o której się spotkamy.  
\- Wiesz – zaczął, kiedy oddał komórkę Harry’emu – Zaproponowałbym ci wspólną grę, ale podejrzewam, że chciałbyś się przebrać.   
Kędzierzawy spojrzał na siebie, marszcząc brwi, jakby chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiał.  
\- W sumie, nie przeszkadza mi to – odpowiedział, co wywołało śmiech Louisa i Mii – To jak, gramy?  
\- Tak – krzyknęła dziewczynkę, wydostając się z objęć ojca i biegnąc po swoją, mniejszą kulę.


End file.
